I'll Always Make You Smile
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: "You're always making everyone else happy. Always making them laugh and smile. Someone has to do that for you too." Humanized PinkieDash.


This story was somewhat inspired by the image I am using as the cover. Credit for the image goes to microgrid, whose deviantART account apparently no longer exists. Also, humanized because I thought it worked better that way. Anyway, I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Dash usually slept peacefully through the night. Sometimes, however, she would be woken slightly by Pinkie. Tonight was no different. As she slept, she felt her lovers arms wrap around her body. She smiled and waited for what she knew would come next.

After spending so much time with Pinkie, first as just friends, then when dating and now that they were married, Dash had very quickly learned that she was a cuddler. While she wasn't completely into that at first, she had come to love the cuddles.

She waited for the kisses to the back of neck that she knew were coming, but they didn't come. After a few seconds, Dash could tell something was wrong.

Pinkies grip seemed tighter then normal, not at all like the light, loving embraces she would use. It was almost as if she was afraid that Dash would float away and she wanted to keep her here by holding her down as tightly as she could. Not only that, but Pinkie seemed to be shaking slightly and making a sound like a whimper.

Dash tried to turn her head to look at her wife, but couldn't see past her shoulder.

"Pinkie?" she whispered, "Pinkie, are you okay?"

Pinkie gasped slightly and quietly said, "D-Dashie?" Her voice sounded not at all like it normally did. Even with only just one word, anyone who heard her would have heard that her voice was filled with fear and sadness.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Dash asked, sounding very concerned.

Pinkie let go of her and sat up. Dash sat up as well and looked over at her. Pinkie sat hugging her knees and looked down. It was hard to see in the dark, but her eyes seemed to be filled with tears that were dripping down her cheeks.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Dash asked again.

"I…" Pinkie tried to start, but stopped, biting back a sob, "I had a… really bad dream. I was… I was…"

Pinkie fell into Dash, hugging her tightly and pressed her face into her chest, sobbing loudly. Dash hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"I did such horrible things," Pinkie sobbed after few seconds, "To you and everyone else! It was so horrible!"

"It's okay Pinkie," Dash said softly, "It was just a dream, right? Just a dream."

"But it felt so real!"

"But it wasn't. Dreams aren't real. Nothing that happens in a dream can hurt you or anyone else. Just look at me. I'm perfectly fine. So is everyone else."

Pinkie sniffed loudly and looked up into the other woman's face.

"You… You sure?" she said shakily.

"Course I am," Dash kissed her on the forehead, "You know I would never lie to you."

The pink haired woman nodded and pressed her face back into Dash's chest and began to softly cry again.

"Hey, come on, no more of that," Dash said pushing Pinkie back a little so she could see her face, "No more sad face. Show me that happy smiley face of yours. I don't want to see sad Pinkie. I want to see happy Pinkie."

Pinkie sniffed again and wiped her face and gave her a small smile.

"There she is! There's the happy Pinkie I know. There's the always smiling girl I fell in love with."

Pinkie's smile widened and pressed herself back into Dash.

"Thanks Dash."

"Of course. You're always making everyone else happy. Always making them laugh and smile. Someone has to do that for you too," Dash kissed the top of head, "That's gonna be me. Always and forever."

"Thank you."

"Now come on. Lets get some sleep, yeah?"

Pinkie pulled herself away and nodded and they both lied back down.

"Hey, Dashie?" Pinkie asked after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Smiling, Dash pulled Pinkie close to her and kissed the top of her head. Pinkie sighed happily and nestled closer to her and they both quickly drifted to sleep, happy to be in each other arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
